


The Gray

by thatonedamncanadian (Shsldork)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shsldork/pseuds/thatonedamncanadian
Summary: It was a very interesting condition, to say the least. He wasn’t sure when it started - Maybe in his preteens? Maybe earlier? - but for as far back as he could remember, the colours in his vision that were once so vibrant began to fade.





	The Gray

   It was a very interesting condition, to say the least. He wasn’t sure when it started - Maybe in his preteens? Maybe earlier? - but for as far back as he could remember, the colours in his vision that were once so vibrant began to fade. It wasn’t really a rare condition - it was fairly common, really, but no one seemed to like to talk about it. Everyone’s experiences with it had been different, or so he’d heard. With some, the colours would fade faster and become more noticable - the colours would become extremely dull, almost losing all of what made them what they were. Others would be much less noticable - perhaps the colours faded at the same rate, but these people found it easier to feign what they saw. No matter the case, there was at least one thing in common - it was extremely personal. Honestly, he understood why - it was hard to face people who would look at him oddly, who would say, “why don’t you just see colours? It’s not that hard.” What those people didn’t realize was that it really wasn’t that easy, either.

   In an attempt to saturate these colours again, he’d taken up running. Surely if he ran fast enough, he might be able to see the vibrant greens and yellows a lot of others saw around. It was strange - when he distracted himself, he could swear that he could see these colours becoming clearer from the corner of his eye, but the more he focused on it, the more dull they got. Running was a sure fire way to stay distracted, so he put on his shoes, opened the door, and dashed away along the street.

   The first thing he noticed was that it had snowed recently. He noticed the snow on the tree branches, barely hanging on before gravity pulled the pile towards the ground. He noticed that even the bright white of the snow had dulled into a light gray.

   That’s all anything was these days. Gray. Green and yellow had desaturated to the point where they didn’t even seem like themselves, replaced only by the void of a gray shade.

   Only two colours had really remained as intense as he remembered them always being - red and blue. The thought stuck in his mind - what odd colours to be the only two to remain. Why red and blue?

   Another thought came. Sometimes even red and blue would fluctuate - sometimes nothing but a dark, desolate gray would be left behind, empty of any real colour, and other times they’d be intense to the point of being overwhelming.

   It was at this point he looked around himself and realized he was alone. He looked around, seeing nothing but the different shades of emptiness. He called out, but to no avail.

   He kept running. He felt turmoil in his chest, a rising anxiety that couldn’t be ignored, as he noticed his surroundings dulling before him. He couldn’t be alone, could he? Surely someone was here. He called again. No answer. He heaved air into his lungs, feet pounding on the ground, heart thumping, alive but not well. He didn’t want to be alone. Where did everyone go? Confusion filled his head. Where was he? How far had he ran? Which direction did he come from?

   He was getting colder, a shiver running up his spine, before he collapsed on the ground. He felt the warmth leaving his body as he laid there, looking up at the dull gray sky.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I'm not really sure where I was going with this but oh well. If you have any recommendations for tags to add, please let me know.


End file.
